Responsible
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: You are responsible for the one you have tamed. A little belated Val's Day fluff... shounen-ai, YuuriWolfram, ConradYozak, hints GwendallGunter.


Title: Responsible, a Maruma fic

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairing: YuuriWolfram, ConradYozak, tiny, tiny hints of GewndallGunter, the hardest pairing to write ever..

Warning: This fic contains shounen-ai or yaoi or slash or BL. You've been warned. Read at your own risk. And.. my grammar is bad. It's a warning, nya..

Disclaimer: Nope, I honestly don't own Kyou Kara MaOu and its property. They legally belong to Takabayashi Tomo-sensei. I don't own the mighty beautiful classic fairy tale novel The Little Prince, either. Antoine de Saint Exupéry owned it.

A/N: A little YuuriWolfram fluff for Valentine's Day fic. Dedicated for my incredible friend THia-LiEN. I'm waiting for your Val's Day fic! I've posted mine, like I promised, so I'm waiting for yours, nya! I should be working for the third chapter of Pride and Prejudice, but I thought because it's Valentine, I should write fluff for this pairing, and I've promised, too.. and seeing that February 13 was my seventeenth birthday, I decided to treat myself and write a fluff..

I'm kinda obsessed with The Little Prince.. it's such a beautiful book.. –sighs-

Enjoy, Minna-san! Happy Val's Day, and for all member of D'AVES tribe, Happy 5th Anniversary!!

"And if I know—I, myself—one flower which is unique in the world, which grows nowhere but on my planet, but which one little sheep can destroy iin a single bite some morning, without even noticing what he is doing—Oh! You think that is not important!"—The Little Prince, by Antoine de Saint Exupéry.

Responsible 

Yuuri walked slowly along the hallway in Blood Pledge Castle, occasionally stopped on his track to greet some soldiers and maids, or to look around, making sure that Gunter was nowhere around him. Yap, for the only-God-knew-how-many-time-th, Yuuri had ran away from the boring class session he should be having with Gunter right now.

Turning to the rose garden, he caught a glance of the familiar figure of his godfather and a certain orange haired man. His grin widened. He quickly ran to approach them.

"Conrad! Yozak!"

At the Maou's exclamation, Conrad and Yozak immediately turned. "Heika."

"Aah.. hahaha.." Yuuri grinned cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

Yozak flicked a rose in his hand and grinned. "A date," he answered bluntly, encircling one hand around the half-mazoku prince's waist, who smiled at Yuuri as usual. Yuuri's cheek gained a faint blush, but the Maou still grinned nonetheless.

"It's not my wish to be nosy, Heika, but aren't you supposed to be in your class with Gunter now?" Conrad inquired, his smile never dropped from his face. Yuuri pouted slightly. "Mou, Conrad, I just got back here two hours ago after a week full of exams!"

Conrad chuckled, subconsciously putting his hand on Yozak's, which rested comfortably on his waist. "I see. Then, tell me what were you doing, wandering idly around the castle?"

"Of course, not," Yuuri said, once again looked around for any sign of his advisor. "I'm actually looking for Greta.. and Wolfram,"

"Ah," Conrad smiled knowingly. "Unfortunately, I don't know where they are at the moment. Do you know, Yozak?"

"Humm.. I believe I did see Hime-sama dragged that selfish bra-.. I mean.. Kakka.. to the library. Yes, yes.." Yozak grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry for that, Heika.."

Yuuri nodded, flashing him a smile. "Just make sure don't call him that again, Yozak. At least not in front of me.. or Wolfram." He let out an amused laugh. "Well, then, I'm sure both of you wouldn't mind if I get going now. Enjoy your date, Conrad! Bye, Yozak!"

And with that, the 17th Maou left, chuckling as he went his way.

Conrad smiled at Yozak. "I think I told you that you're forbidden to call my younger brother that?"

Yozak raised his eyebrows. "Hey, hey… you know it's the truth!"

Conrad chuckled. "Aah. But he's changed a lot since Heika came," Conrad's fingers traced the nearest rose petals. "I think he's happy. Much happier than he had ever been."

Yozak caught his hand, and stared at him softly. "Are you, then?"

"Me?" Conrad smiled, closing his eyes. With a small chuckle, he stole a quick, sweet chaste kiss from Yozak.

"As long as the ones I cherish happy.. I will always be."

The latter blinked for a moment, trying to register what had just happened, but then smiled. Leaning for a proper kiss, he whispered.

"Naughty."

Conrad chuckled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Humming cheerfully, Yuuri walked in a quick pace to the library. He had seen Wolfram and Greta when he came back this morning, of course, but it was just a glimpse before Gwendal fixed him with his mighty glare and told him to go to his study and finished the mountainous paperwork he had left when he went back to Earth. Yuuri sighed, shaking his head.

"Sometimes, living in both two worlds is just troublesome.."

But it was only after he graduated from high school. Once he was done with it, he had decided to move and live in Shinmakoku. His parents had been enthusiastic with the plan—especially Miko, because she had always wanted to come to Shinmakoku. Only one thing.. Shouri couldn't come with them. He was the Maou of Earth, however, so he couldn't just left.

But Bob had promised Yuuri that Shouri would be able to visit Shinmakoku anytime. And, of course, Yuuri would be able to visit Earth, too. So it wasn't like he couldn't meet Shouri anymore, right?

"… _But he did not answer my plea. He said to me, instead: 'The thing that is important is the thing that is not seen…'_"

Wolfram's voice halted Yuuri's steps right in front of the library. The door was slightly ajar. Not wanting to disrupt whatever it was that Wolfram and Greta was doing, Yuuri quietly opened the door.

There they are, he mused silently. Wolfram was sitting with Greta on his lap, both engrossed in a book Wolfram was holding—and read aloud to Greta. Yuuri quietly closed the door, still listening to the melodious voice of the youngest prince of Shinmakoku.

"…'_It is just as it is with the flower. If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are a-bloom with flowers…'_"

It sounded familiar, Yuuri thought. He tried to remember what made the book Wolfram was reading to Greta sounded very familiar to him, but he found that it was pretty hard to concentrate on remembering something when he was looking at Wolfram's beautiful face, looking down serenely at the book, looking that he enjoyed very much reading the book. His emerald eyes were soft, Yuuri noticed, and his slightly smiling lips as his mouth moved, reading word by word to the curious little princess on his lap… not to mention the slender fingers that looked so very fragile, rested on the edge of the book, holding it firmly, making Yuuri wondered how on Shinmakoku those fingers didn't get a papercut although they looked so delicate.. and those flawlessly arranged bangs, framing the peaceful face perfectly…so very beautiful..

"…'_That will be so amusing! You will have five hundred million little bells, and I shall have five hundred million springs of fresh water…' And he too said nothing more, because he was crying…_"

And his voice, so melodious, isn't it? It was as if his calm and gentle voice could take Yuuri away to the Land of Dreams, could take Yuuri fly to the highest sky. Such a different voice from the his yells and shouts and accuses, but Yuuri had to admit that, even in those shouts, he could still hear the harmonious tones in his voice, the genuine tone masked by the tone of anger.

"…'_You know—my flower… I am responsible for her. And she is so weak! She is so naïve! She has four thorns, of no use at all, to protect herself against all the world…'_"

Ah, yes.. it does sound very familiar.. Yuuri thought. What was it that Wolfram was reading? He decided to keep listening—Gunter wasn't here, after all—because, judging by the pages left, Wolfram would finish the story very soon.

"…_Look up at the sky. Ask yourselves: Is it yes ir no? Has the sheep eaten the flower? And you will see how everything changes…And no grown-up will ever understand that this is a matter of so much importance!_"

Yuuri suddenly remembered. Of course! The Little Prince! He shook his head in disbelief at himself. That book! It was the same book his mother used to read for him when he was little. Shouri used to read it, too, he recalled. How did Wolfram get the book, anyway? And how on Shinmakoku was he able to read it? It wasn't written in mazoku language!

"…_Wait for a time, exactly under the star. Then, if a little man appears who laughs, who has golden hair and who refuses to answer questions, you will know who he is. If this should happen_…"

"…_please comfort me_." Yuuri couldn't help but finished the last sentence of the book he still remembered perfectly. "_Send me word that he has come back._"

Both Wolfram and Greta turned to him, looking surprised. Apparently, they had been too engrossed in the fairy tale book and failed to notice Yuuri. "Yuuri!" both exclaimed.

Greta instantly jumped off Wolfram's lap and ran to give Yuuri a hug. "Yuuri! You should've hear the story Wolfram read to Greta today! It's so beautiful!" she squealed.

Yuuri laughed. "Yes, Greta, I know. My mother used to read that to me when I was little. It is a beautiful book," he agreed, leading Greta towards Wolfram. He gestured Greta to sit down next to Wolfram while he circled the chair Wolfram was sitting on, resting his hand on the prince's shoulder. "Where did you get the book?" he asked curiously.

"Your mother gave it to Anissina, and she translated it," Wolfram closed the book. "It's a good book."

"You like it?" Yuuri muttered, and Wolfram nodded. Greta laughed.

"Ah! It's almost noon! Greta will look for Sangria and make cookies with her! After that, we can have picnic together, right, Yuuri?" she bounced on her chair hopefully.

"Of course, Greta. Once I'm done with my.. euh.. study.. and Wolfram's done with his duties, we can go have picnic together," Yuuri laughed nervously as he felt the sharp look of his fiancé at him, as if saying, "You're running away from Gunter again, aren't you, wimp?!"

Greta let out a happy squeal and jumped down the chair. "See you later, then, Yuuri! Wolfram!" she giggled—Yuuri wondered how could she giggle much like Cecillie did although she didn't have any blood relationship with the former queen—and skipped happily towards the door. She was just about to open the door when suddenly, the door swung opened, and a familiar figure of a purple haired man burst in, wailing, followed by a stoic faced man.

"Heika, oh, Heika, how cruel! Is my presence not worth at all for your noble eyes for you always running away from me? What have I done, my beloved Heika, that you did not wish to see me anymore? Oh! Please tell me that this is not true, Heika! I'd rather die than being despised by you.."

"Gunter, Gunter.." Yuuri stuttered. "I didn't.. I was just.. slacking off as usual.. hehehe.."

But Gunter's wail didn't cease. Wolfram rolled his eyes, sighing. "This is what happens if you run away from his class." He looked at Greta—who was still standing in front of the door, looking at Gunter with a fascinating expression—and gestured her to leave. The princess giggled happily and resumed her skipping pace all down the hallway. Behind Gunter, Gwendal massaged his forehead slowly, looking tired.

"Heika," the oldest prince of Shinmakoku began. "You've been absent for almost a month here, and you have responsibilities to attend. I ask you to come back to your study at this very moment."

Yuuri looked disappointed. "But.. I just found Wolfram and.. I was just going to.. aarrgh!! Gwendal, please? Give me fifteen minutes, just fifteen minutes! I'll come back immediately, promise!!"

Gwendal's eyebrows furrowed impatiently. "We still have many things to discuss and.."

"But I need some time to spend with my own family!" Yuuri cut him off, arms instantly encircling Wolfram's neck from behind. "I haven't met Wolfram for almost a week.."

"A month," Wolfram grumbled. Yuuri glared at him. "It's a week on Earth! Anyway, Gwendal, as I was saying, I need some time to talk to Wolfram! Please?"

Gwendal hesitated for some moment. He looked at Wolfram, trying to read his younger brother's expression. Wolfram looked back, at first blankly, but then closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked at Gwendal again, his emerald eyes were pleading.

"Aniue.."

Gwendal sighed. "Very well. Just make sure that Heika come back to his study." Whirled around, Gwendal caught the flailing arms of the royal advisor easily. "Come on, Gunter. We have duties to do."

"Ah, but Gwendaaal..!" Gunter wailed, but Gwendal merely pulled him along, closing the library door behind them.

Silence fell in the room after the slight slam of the door ceased.

Exhaling deeply, Yuuri rested his head on Wolfram's golden locks. "Hmm.."

Wolfram's eyes softened. "What is it, wimp?"

"Don't call me that." Yuuri protested lazily, not bothering to remove his arms around Wolfram's neck, his voice slightly muffled as he buried his face on his fiance's hair. He sighed. "I missed you,"

"Aah." Was all Wolfram gave as an answer.

Yuuri raised his head. "Do you like that book?"

"The Little Prince?"

"Uh-huh," Yuuri nodded, inhaling the scent he recognized as Wolfram deeply. Wolfram's hand rested on his, hanging on the prince's chest. "Hmm.. it's a good book. I like it. Simple, but meaningful."

Yuuri smiled. "Me, too. It's a beautiful fairy tale, don't you think?" he chuckled. "I felt sorry for his rose, sometimes. She was left alone in the little prince's planet while the little prince traveled around the universe. She's so fragile.. so easy to destroy, but she let the little prince go,"

Wolfram hummed as an answer.

After a short silence, the youngest prince said, "I don't feel sorry for her,"

"Eh? Why not?"

"Because she was doing the right thing. She was selfish, Yuuri, but she still let the little prince go because she loved him. A proud flower, she was." Wolfram exhaled softly, leaning back into Yuuri's embrace. "And I think, that was what made the little prince always thought of her. He learned that being separated from his beloved flower wasn't really pleasant, and he kept worrying about her. He loved her just like she loved him. That's why.. I don't feel sorry for her."

"He learned a lot, didn't he? The little prince.."

Wolfram nodded.

"How was your exams?"

"I tried as best I could," Yuuri's tone changed into an annoyed one. "No matter what, I need to pass. I want to graduate this year, so I'd be able to move here sooner." He kissed the top of Wolfram's head lovingly, and continued, "And after that, we can start planning the marriage. I think Celi-sama and my mother would be ecstatic."

Wolfram let out an amused laugh.

"Well, I'm glad then," he freed himself from Yuuri's embrace. "Your fifteen minutes is almost gone, Yuuri. You'd better go before Aniue decided to lecture you."

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "Why are you so eager about I'm leaving?" he pursed his lips. "I thought you're happy that I'm back.."

Wolfram immediately glared. "Don't you dare doubting that." He huffed. "I am glad. But you have your responsibilities, Yuuri.."

"Yes, I know," Yuuri reached for Wolfram's hand and intertwined their fingers. "But Wolfram.. you should understand! You've read The Little Prince, don't you learn that I am responsible for those who I tamed?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "Wimp.."

"Don't call me that," Yuuri murmured, squeezing the prince's hand softly. "You know perfectly that I have tamed you. That means, I'm responsible for you, too. Just like the little prince was responsible for his rose that he had tamed."

"Wimp. I'm not a rose, you know. I'm not a fragile, defenseless flower."

"That I know. You're a strong one." Yuuri grinned. "But I still am responsible for you. I'm not going to protect you if you don't need my protection, for I know that you're strong. But I have to make sure that you would have enough.."

"Of what?" Wolfram raised his eyebrows.

"Of.. this," Yuuri stroke Wolfram's hair gently. "And of this," he kissed the corner of the prince's eyes lovingly. "Of this, too." He squeezed his hand softly. "And, of course, of this." And he leaned forward, capturing the youngest prince's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Yuuri grinned. Wolfram rolled his eyes, resting his forehead on the other's, his eyes shone with happiness and love.

"Wimp…" he murmured.

"Don't call me that.."

Neither Gwendal or Gunter accused Yuuri for being thirty minutes late.

**-finito-**

A/N: Hwaaai!! My very first fluff YuuriWolfram! It's good to write fluff sometimes, nya! –squeals- I love writing fluff, really, but angsty fic are tempting.. ah, hoi hoi! It's done!! Nya!

Saa.. minna-san, thank you for reading thus far. Will you please review and let me know what you think? Consider it as a birthday present for me! Please? Please? Pretty please? Nya!!

Hugs!

(isumi'kivic' and Ilde)


End file.
